


Cover for Madlori's "Lifetime Achievement"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original is 1600x1200px at 300dpi. There's a copy of it <a href="https://app.box.com/s/sxfwzbo1c3fhkn1gzi8n">here at Box.com</a> in case the link to the Tumblr image below has had its resolution messed with in the uploading process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Madlori's "Lifetime Achievement"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lifetime Achievement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214155) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



To accompany the much-awaited (and now posting) [_Lifetime Achievement,_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1214155/chapters/2483692) sequel to [_Performance in a Leading Role._](http://archiveofourown.org/works/225563/chapters/341590)

Thank you, Mad_Lori! :)


End file.
